Tale of Dimensions
by sweetmelodi
Summary: Earth was a sacred place of life, until the evil demons of the dark realm came to destroy it. The human race was endangered, and close to extinction. Our only hope, was in a portal to another realm, the land of Minecraft. The last heir to the throne, Jennifer Frost, must lead us back to our realm to destroy the evil. But is she ready? If she isn't, who will come to help her?
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Hello everybody! This is melodi here! This is only the introduction to my new story. I hope you like it!

* * *

Welcome to Earth. Our land is a sacred place of life, where we all grow and be free. But the evil demons have changed that.

They have come to our world to destroy it, and plunge it into darkness forever. The human race would not survive, so the people in my kingdom worked to build a portal. A portal to a new dimension. We would use this portal to escape, if the war for our world has gone out of hand. Unfortunately, it did. Our numbers were low, and we were constantly being attacked by the demons. We left.

My mother, Queen Sara, has passed on, and left the ruling of the human race to me. But how am I, Jennifer Frost, to lead my whole kingdom alone, at the age of 14, in the land called Minecraft?

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again, did you like my story so far? I hope so, because if you didn't, I would be so devastated! Okay, I have to go now, so please review! Remember, I'm a little new to this so no flames please.


	2. The Beggining of the Adventures

**A/N:** Hello everybody! This is melodi here! I hope you liked the last chapter. I tried my best to get out of writer's block and make a new story. Now, like Pinkie Pie said, "Enough chit-chat, time is candy!", so lets begin chapter 2!

* * *

I currently live in West Plains Village, in a large castle that my mom said would suit me. She was horribly wrong. It was so big, I actually got lost in it about... eh lets say about 9,999,999 times. I hate the castle, I just don't think I'm meant to be a princess. In my free time, I just stay in my friend's house in the village.

"Kaitlyn, I'm here to visit again!" I called from outside the door. It opened, to reveal a girl with blonde hair and turquoise eyes. "Hey Jenni! I was waiting practically forever for you to come here. Anyway, you should come inside, it's turning to night and I don't want the natural zombie hoard to get you." She ushered me inside and closed the door.

"So, why did you come here?" Kaitlyn asked. I stared at the ground. "I just don't feel like ruling the human race. It's just... I just don't think I'm ready for that responsibility." "You know what Jennifer, I think you're a great leader. If it makes you feel better, I'll-" Knock, knock. "Um, Kaitlyn, what was that?" I asked, feeling a little scared. "I think I know what that is." Kaitlyn walked up to the door. When she got there, she squealed and ran back to Jennifer.

"I was right! It's the zombies!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! Did you like chapter 2? I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading. Oh, and please review and no flames!


	3. The Zombie Hoard

**A/N:** Hello people of the internet! This is melodi here! It took practically forever to get on my story. Also last month I typed the chapter, but in the middle of it, a menace called my brother left the site without saving the file. This happened 5 times! I tried my best to get back the chapter from memory to type it. Now, like Pinkie Pie said, "Enough chit-chat, time is candy!", so lets begin chapter 3!

* * *

"What! Zombies are here!? I don't even have a weapon!" I screamed. I started to panic. "Wait, calm down! There might be something in my chest. I'll go check, and while I'm at it, do something to keep the zombies out the house," Kaitlyn ordered. She ran to another room of the house, leaving me scared and alone to deal with the zombie hoard.

The banging on the door became louder, and it started to crack. "Oh crap, the door is breaking, what the heck am I supposed to do!"

Kaitlyn finally returned, with a stone sword in hand. "Hey, I found this stone sword. It's not much, but- Oh crap!" she exclaimed. The door had finally broken, and the zombies groans could be heard. They started to enter, and I cowered in fear. "Quick, grab this sword and go!"

"But what would happen to you?!" "I'll distract them, just go! Leave me. I can't let them hurt you!"

She pushed me towards the door where the zombies were pouring in. I sliced in all directions from fear and many of them fell to the ground either with heads off or just sliced in pieces. I repulsed at the sight, but ran far away from the house.

Then, I heard a blood curdling scream. I cried out and wailed. My best friend I knew for years was killed.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my gosh. That's all I can say about this chapter. I feel bad for poor Jenni. ;-;

Anyway, please don't kill me for making a new character die of the spot, it wasn't my idea. Well, it kind of really was, but whatevs. Please review, no flames, and see you next time internet!


End file.
